


L'manburg's Election: A Historical Documentation

by dappledleaves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Chapter one is just the table of contents, Dream Smp, Espionage, Gen, The rest will be longer I swear-, also the parallels between tommy being wilbur's right hand man and tubbo being schlatts, but we all know, corrupted documents, corrupted history, history is written by the winners, l'manburg, my heart, oof, so this is an attempt at a historical documentation of the election, traitors everywhere you look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappledleaves/pseuds/dappledleaves
Summary: The documentation of the following events was deemed necessary - by all parties involved - if only to highlight a major turning point in the Nation's existence.Though the involved parties do not share many views, most agree this to be a truth: only by remembering the events of the past, can all who live in this land move towards the future.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	L'manburg's Election: A Historical Documentation

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that election sure was wild huh.
> 
> Nearly all of the scenes described will come from various twitch streamers who are on the dream smp, but I might add a few of my own. 
> 
> Everyone named in this fic are real people, so please respect them!!! This is just a bit of fun.
> 
> I don't know where this fic is going to go.... lets see I guess :)

**L'manburg's Election: A Historical Documentation**

**Table of Contents:**

_**The Introduction** _

_**Section A: The Parties, Individual Party Member History** _

_**Section B: The Election** _

_**Section C: The Election cont'd, Election Results** _

_**Section D: The Aftermath (warnings for death, betrayal, destruction of items with historical value, tyrannical rule, espionage, paranoia, oh god, help, HELP US - )**_

_**Section E: [------------]** _

**Side note: sections may be added or altered, depending on the approval of the Emperor. Whole sections may be erased at his command.**

**Side note: reading 'L'manburg's Election: A Historical Documentation' is now considered an act of treason against the Nation.**

**Side note: [------------------------------------] is revoked. Those caught assisting [-----------------] will be punished.**

**Side note: all is well in** **Manburg**.


End file.
